


I Have Never Loved Someone

by Vaffanculo



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Romance, Soul-Meld Mages, sometimes you just gotta get drunk and confess your love by kissing them abruptly, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaffanculo/pseuds/Vaffanculo
Summary: A long needed reunion(Based on my playthough, where was Zur sacrificed & Gadris lived)





	I Have Never Loved Someone

**Author's Note:**

> So uh I was really disappointed in the lack of content for these two so I went and made this,,,,, welcome to rare-pair hell y'all sdhskdshdksdh sorry if it's a bit short. I'm not quite experienced with writing but I stayed up till 4:45am for this
> 
> But anyways I really loved their quest and it had a big emotional impact on me and wanted to write some happiness for the two of them, really hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title inspired by I Have Never Loved Someone - My Brightest Diamond https://youtu.be/h8vod8gjD1Q

_He wasn’t surprised he was dying._

 

Gadris had lived long enough after the fight against Molag Bol, spending each waking moment making himself of use to the world. Teaching mages, making discoveries, helping others; these experiences had made him a much different man. But no matter what experiences, he still couldn’t forget the past.

 

It had been a long time since he emerged from Coldharbour, the effects of it never quite leaving. There were times he woke up in a cold sweat, terrified of reawaken in that accursed place. The howls of screams still echoing in his mind years later. Although, he did find some happiness from there; the Hollow City, The Vestige, Zur.

 

Zur had left quite the impression on him. Always forgetting things, messing up experiments; Gadris couldn’t stand him at first. He chuckled, oh how he missed him dearly. Zur’s death impacted him more than he thought. At first it was normal grief, sadness for a lost friend. But over time it began to well up into something more. He found himself overcome with a feeling he could not explain, like there were things he wanted to say but never could.

 

Standing on the balcony of the mages guild, he overlooked the bustling town he had settled down in. It was a good life; one he was proud of. A faint voice on the breeze beckoned him to rest. Maybe in death he could finally say.

 

* * *

 

 

He awoke to the rolling waves, the sand beneath him soft as he sat there with a bottle of Shein in hand. Apparently, death had taken the form of his homeland, Vvardenfell. Though he did not question how or why it put him in this situation of all possible. At least he had Shein, maybe then he’d understand. It was strange being there again. He had not returned home even after arriving back in Nirn, it still looked just as he remembered. But the reminisce of home was interrupted by a familiar feeling.

 

“Ah, this one hopes you did not delve into that wine without them!” A cheerful voice called out from behind.

 

A wave of feelings washed upon him as he nearly jumped up to greet the voice.

 

Zur, in the flesh. A toothy grin plastered on his face as he approached. He seemed livelier than ever before, which set butterflies in Gadris’s stomach. Oh, he had _really_ missed this fool.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours and several bottles of Shein later, they had run out of things to share about their lives after their departure from each other. Hours of laughing and listening now followed by a peaceful silence, only being filled by the rolling of waves. But the beating in Gadris’s chest had become overwhelming. He couldn’t tell if it was the wine or just him, but just looking at Zur he knew that he had something to do with it.

 

He found himself observing Zur for some time, watching his quirks, like how he fiddled with his tail or just closed his eyes and felt the breeze in his fur. But now Zur was watching back and Gadris now had the strong urge to act. So, he did. In a drunken stupor, he had leaned forward and embraced Zur in kiss.

 

Kissing Zur was not something he had though about before, but it was strangely nice. Well, as nice as it could be. He had never really been in love, he mostly focused on his craft of magic.

 

Love.

 

Was this what he had been feeling all along, like some young hopeless romantic? Was he being foolish? Could Zur even feel the same? Questions flooded in as he became more alert to the fact _that he had just kissed Zur._

 

Oh, by the Tribunal he had just kissed Zur. He pulled away, his heart beating faster than ever before. Had he just fucked everything up? How was Zur going to react to the fact that the nagging feeling Gadris has had since Zur died was that he never got to said I love you? But, Zur just smiled.

“Gadris?”

 

He gulped, nervously, “Y-yes?”

 

“Is this the first time this one has kissed someone?”

 

His face fell flat, “Really.”

 

Zur laughed.

 

“Fine. Yes, this is the first time I have kissed someone. I was more focused in my studies than running around distracted by such feelings.”

 

“Such feelings? Ha! Nonetheless,” A soft paw tenderly placed itself on Gadris’s cheek and purred, “Khajiit could help if this one desires.”

  


He couldn’t argue with that.


End file.
